Las estrellas, mis testigos
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Las estrellas son las únicas testigo de el amor expresado en aquél tejado de la casa Yamanaka. Por Un Mundo Con Mas ShikaIno, mi pequeña contribución.


Hola :D Soy yo, otra vez.. Belencita informándose :D les dejo un nuevo fic que sinceramente no fue lo que esperaba , empecé bien, pero el final sinceramente no me gustó, y eso es por haberlo escrito en pequeños lapsos durante mucho tiempo.

Siempre que empiezo un fic, para terminarlo bien, debo terminarlo el mismo día, pero éste lo empecé tan tarde que tuve que continuarlo al día siguiente y la verdad no tenía nada de inspiración. Aún así, yo nunca descargo absolutamente nada de mis fics, porque siempre pienso que hay gente que quizá guste de leerlo.

Espero que les agrade mas que a mí… :S

**Dedicación:** A un amigo que conocí hace poco, pero al que aprecio de vedad. Alan, para vos, pedazo de idiota :P jajaja, te adoro.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares son propiedad **EXCLUSIVA **de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mío es la historia, por ende, el fic. Es irreproducible, a menos que me lo pidan. Prohibido que lo suban a otras páginas.

Un beso, léanlo mis amores

* * *

**Las estrellas, mis testigos. **

**By:** _Bel._

Hermosa, aquella noche no podía ser más bella. A Ino le encantaba observar las estrellas brillantes que el cielo nocturno le regalaba. Las amaba, la ayudaban a pensar bien las cosas. Si estaba triste, las brillantes estrellas la alegraban, si no podía dormir, el sueño venía a ella con solo mirar cinco minutos una de las tres Marías, y si su cabeza iba a explotar en pensamientos, dejaba que éstos se vallan con la Osa Mayor.

Esa noche no sabía exactamente que sentía. Era un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, pero para ese raro sentimiento, las estrellas tenían respuestas.

Ino, esa noche de verano, subió al tejado de su casa, el cuál era adornado con hermosas flores de la florería Yamanaka, rosas, rojas, azules, todas preciosas y diversas.

Estaba vestida con una linda remera sin mangas que dejaba ver su escultural abdomen, y una pollera bastante corta, pues hacía demasiado calor, incluso más que en los veranos mas calurosos que vivió, y ese era el atuendo perfecto para apaciguarlo.

Sentada en el tejado, tocando con sus suaves y blancos dedos los hermosos pétalos de la flor más roja de su techo, luego, posó su otra mano en las flores azules, y simplemente suspiró.

Se recostó, luego, en el piso del tejado y contempló las hermosas estrellas, que ese día por alguna razón brillaban con más intensidad que las demás noches.

Acostada, observando las estrellas, imágenes vinieron a su mente como mil rayos, pensaba las últimas palabras de su amado Sensei, Asuma. Las recordaba casi a la perfección: "no permitas que nadie te quite lo que quieres".

En ese momento, ella pensó que Asuma se refería a que no permitiera que Sakura le quite a su "muy amado Sasuke", pero ahora, ya no estaba tan segura si a eso se refería él. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado, ya habían pasado unos horribles seis meses desde la muerte de su Sensei, y su mente y su corazón ya no eran los mismos.

Y pensar en esas palabras la llevó, inevitablemente, a pensar en él. ¿En Sasuke?, claro que no… En Shikamaru, siempre amó a ese tonto inteligente, pero lo amaba como su mejor amigo y hermano, o eso creía, pero ese último mes había comenzado a sentir cosas por Shikamaru, cosas que no sentía por Choji, ni por nadie mas… Ni siquiera por el vengador.

—¿Será amor? —le preguntó ingenua a las estrellas, ellas siempre tenían una respuesta para ella, pero parecía que aquella noche no estaban de humor para contestar preguntas tontas. Ino no le dio importancia y siguió observándolas, mientras susurraba—: No creo… Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, y mi mejor amigo no puede gustarme. ¡Claro que no!, Ino… piensa bien las cosas, a demás, ¿si te gusta qué?, él solo tiene ojos para la hermosa chica de la arena llamada Temari —Ino se percató de lo que estaba diciendo y abrió los ojos de par en par— ¿Me…Me estoy escuchando? —se preguntó a si misma, una pregunta retórica, claro está— ¿Cómo puedo decir esto?, Shikamaru es solo mi amigo, solo eso…

Se intentaba convencer de algo que sabía que era falso, ella sentía cosas mas fuertes por ése joven, cosas que los mejores amigos no deberían sentir, ella deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, sin querer decirlo, sabía que lo qué deseaba era pasar el resto de su vida terrenal al lado de ese hombre que la hacía sentir feliz sea cual sea la situación. Si él estaba a su lado, nada parecía imposible.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro, tapándolo. Sentía vergüenza de lo que decía, tenía miedo de ese nuevo sentimiento por Shikamaru: — ¿Y si le digo lo que me está pasando?, digo… Es mi mejor amigo, y se supone que este tipo de cosas debo hablarlas con él…—Ino pensó mejor las cosas— Si, cuando te enamoras lo que normalmente se hace es ir a confesárselo a tu mejor amigo, ¡pero no cuando es de él de quién te enamoras, tonta!

Era casi cómico ver a la rubia hablando sola, regañándose a si misma, y gritando como una desaforada adolescente… que en realidad, es lo que era, una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

Tanto gritar y patalear, sumado a las horas extenuantes de entrenamiento, más lo triste que se sentía por el miedo a perder la amistad de Shikamaru, agotaron a la pobre joven, quien tendida en el tejado, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Una hora después, una gota de llovizna la despertó de su sueño, se sintió tonta por haberse quedado dormida en el tejado. Cuando prestó mas atención, notó que su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una manta de su habitación. Extrañada, se preguntó si dormida pudo haberse tapado al sentir frío, o quizá su padre la vio y la cubrió para evitar que se enfermara.

— Creo que papá no quiere que me enferme —rió la joven—, bueno… Será mejor que deje de pensar en ese tonto de Shikamaru, y entre a mi habitación, está comenzando a hacer frío— Dijo sobándose los brazos en busca de calor corporal.

— Gracias, yo también te quiero, problemática… —Dijo con sarcasmo una voz muy conocida por Ino, quien ya se había dado media vuelta para volver a su cama, cuando escuchó la voz del joven. Abrió los ojos cual platos, y sintió como su corazón se paraba en seco. ¿Habrá escuchado todo lo que decía de él? ¡Oh por favor!, ¿acaso era el peor día de su vida?.

— ¿estás en mi contra, Kami-sama? —Susurró en tono irónico la joven, girando su cuerpo lentamente para quedar cara a cara con el dueño de esa voz, aunque sin verlo, era obvio quien era.

— Shikamaru, ¿qu…qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Ino desentendiéndose del asunto.

—Estos últimos días estuviste actuando muy extraño, Ino… bueno, más de lo normal —se rió el joven, lo que causó una pequeña sonrisa en Ino. El Nara continuó: — Cada vez que te cruzo, me esquivas, me evitas, no sé que te hice, pero lo siento…-soltó de un tirón Shikamaru, con la mirada típicamente fría de él, calculadora como todo superdotado, pero con un brillo de sumisión y amor que causó que el corazón de Ino latiera a mil por hora.

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Shikamaru disculpándose por algo que ni siquiera había echo?, ese noche iba siendo cada vez mas raro.

— No, Shikamaru, no debes disculparte, soy yo la quien anda dispersa últimamente… Lo Siento.

Shikamaru la miró, y basiló un instante: -¿Y no vas a contarme por qué?- Su rostro era el de siempre, pero Ino, quien lo conocía bien, sabía que tenía en sus ojos una pequeña chispa de enojo, como si dijera: ¿Tienes un problema, y no me lo cuentas a mí, tu mejor amigo?. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

— No es nada importante…

— Ino, si te hace actuar tan extrañamente conmigo, algo de importancia debe tener, ¿o no?.

Intento de disuasión por Ino Yamanaka: Errado. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?, confesarle lo que le pasa, y ver si juntos pueden solucionarlo?. Oh, si, y luego ir a comer con Choji muy felices, ¿verdad Ino?, pensaba para sí misma, me odiara, lo sé, pero no ay otra manera de salir de esto.

— Bien, Shikamaru… Yo… ¡Rayos!, yo últimamente he pensado en ti… —Sus mejillas eran fácilmente confundidos con tomates a esa instancia.

Shikamaru la miró fijo, y su expresión cambió a asombrado, ¿Ino pensando en él?...Raro… Pero aunque Shikamaru era un chico demasiado listo, en cosas de sentimientos no era muy bueno, así que no entendió demasiado bien lo que Ino intentaba decirle.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo, somos mejores amigos, o no? —Preguntó totalmente ajeno a la situación.

Shikamaru, desearía asesinarte en éste momento, pensó Ino, pero calmándose un poco, analizó la situación, y continuó:

— He estado pensando en ti, como algo más que "_mi mejor amigo_", ¿comprendes? —Si así no entendía, la rubia juró que lo asesinaría.

Para suerte de Shikamaru, eso no sería necesario, ya que él por fin había comprendido. No era tonto.

Aún así, él no decía ni una palabra, lo cual hacía exasperar y entristecer a la pobre rubia Yamanaka.

Pronto, Ino rompió el silencio cruel con un tenue balbuceo avergonzado:

— Mira, Shikamaru, sé que tú no sientes nada por mi más que una fuerte amistad, y eso lo valoro, y no quiero perderla porque eres mi mejor amigo.. Así que podríamos olvidar esto y… —Ino no logró terminar de hablar, pues el Nara le depositó un dulce beso en sus labios rosados y carnosos. El beso fue largo y lleno de pasión, parecía que ambos estaban esperando ese momento hace demasiado tiempo.

Al separarse, por la cruel falta de oxigeno, ambos se miraron a los ojos, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero esa mirada fue muy diferente a otras. Otras veces, sus ojos demostraban un gran amor fraternal, pues eran mejores amigos. Pero aquella vez, sus ojos irradiaban puro amor y pasión, reflejaban el deseo de cada uno por el otro.

Ino sonrió, con esas sonrisas que a Shikamaru le encantaban y que lo obligaba a sonreir también.

— No quiero que seamos amigos, Ino… Quiero ser algo más que eso en tu vida.

Ino, casi llorando de la emoción, contesto simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza, no podía siquiera hablar, no había palabras para eso.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez con mas pasión, y se recostaron en el tejado de la casa de los Yamanaka a observar juntos las estrellas, únicos testigos de aquél amor.

* * *

¿Y?, ¿qué onda?, espero que les haya gustado, a mí no, como ya dije, pero bueno, no sé, quiero creer que a ustedes sí.

Los quiero muchísimo, mis amores, y lo saben :3

Dejen un review si les gustó, y sino también, así me dicen en lo que debo mejorar. Desde ya mil gracias, chiquis. Me alegro que al menos lo lean, dejen review o no, con que lo lean ya estoy feliz.

Los quiero mucho, ya lo dije.

Con todo mi corazón, para ustedes

Bel.


End file.
